


Flutteromance

by AlexandraRobins



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraRobins/pseuds/AlexandraRobins
Summary: Discord comes out to Fluttershy and tells her of his dark secret.





	Flutteromance

Fluttershy and Discord sat on the hill nearby Applejack's farm, watching the sunset.  
"Isn't it beautiful Discord?" Fluttershy asked him with a soft smile.  
"Kind of boring and NORMAL." He replied in an annoyed tone. Discord looked down at Fluttershy and saw the hurt in her eyes. He quickly spoke the first thing that came to his head. "I mean, why would I want to look at the sunset when I have Fluttershy next to me?" He quickly looked away so she would not see that he was blushing.  
He had not meant to say that. Well, he meant his words but he didn't want to scare her away. He was different. He was… Discord. Of course it would scare her away.  
Fluttershy smiled weakly and said "Oh, that's what you mean… I see." She hid behind her hair as she also blushed. She started to play with her hair as it suddenly looked messy to her. "How would you suggest we make this..." She cleared her throat. "Not boring?" She asked softly and shyly.  
Discord looked around to see if anyone was near. Did she really just ask that? When the coast was clear, he looked back at Fluttershy with a devious smile. "I know how to make this interesting..." He said nervously. "And different." He had never done this in public. Especially not with someone he knew with him. Though he always dreamed he would one day.  
Fluttershy tapped her hooves together anxiously. "Yes?" She asked as she stayed hidden behind her hair, afraid to show how he affected her.  
"Close your eyes." Discord whispered.  
Fluttershy closed her eyes tightly and stiffened her body. She didn't know what she was expecting him to do. Kiss her? Touch her? Better? Worse? She wanted those things but she also feared them as she had never done it before and she didn’t know how she would react. 

A few moments passed and nothing happened. Fluttershy began to worry. Did he run away? No, he wouldn’t do that to her. That would be mean and Discord hated being mean to her.  
Eventually, the voice came, "Open your eyes". The voice was unrecognizable. Soft. Sweet. Not belonging to Discord.  
Fluttershy opened her eyes to see in Discord's place was a Brown stallion with Silver hair that had a singular black streak through it. He had wings and no horn. His hooves were gray and his eyes. He had honey gold eyes.  
After a few moments of the stallion staring at Fluttershy expectedly, she realized it was Discord!  
"Discord?" She confusedly asked.  
"Yes but also no." He replied.  
"What do you mean?" She tilted her head and took a small step back.  
He looked around and cleared his throat. "I am Discord but this is my uh..." He stopped talking as he didn't want to be seen as weak or silly.  
"This is your what?" She asked. She took a step towards him. "Discord, we’re friends. You can tell me..."  
Discord cleared his throat again and whispered "ponysona..." He took a deep breath in and continued. "I sometimes transform into this and go by the name Disco... I create a fake cutie-mark of a disco-ball..." He pointed at his flank. "Because honestly if I was born a pony, I'd probably be a party pony... But not like Pinkie Pie… Because I like things wild..." Disco looked away ashamed of himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter. He knew she wouldn’t accept him but he wanted her to know.  
Tears formed in Fluttershy’s eyes as she looked at him. "Discord, I"  
"It's Disco..." He interrupted sadly.  
"I think that is really sweet." She replied happily.  
Disco stood up straight and looked at her. "What?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You don't think this is weird? That I pretend to be someone else?"  
"Do your actions and emotions come naturally? Do they belong to you?" She asked with a soft smile.  
Disco looked into her eyes. "Yes."  
"Then you are not pretending to be someone else. You are changing your body to suit who you are inside..." Fluttershy touched Disco's chest and smiled at him. "Don't be embarrassed… I am glad you know who you want to be... But I'll keep your secret for you anyway..."  
Disco began to cry and hugged Fluttershy. "Thank you Fluttershy... Thank you..." He wept. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to tell someone.”  
“It’s okay.” Soothed Fluttershy. “We all have secrets.” She hugged him back. “We all wish to be accepted.”  
The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever, hugging and accepting each others company. 

The next day Fluttershy left her home to go to the markets to get some vegetables for Angel whom was being fussy. She felt so proud of herself for the previous night. Dealing with a problem on her own. Making someone else feel happy without the help from her friends. It felt odd but nice to feel proud of herself.  
Once she got to the store in which she would buy tomatoes, an excited voice called out. "Fluttershy there you are!"  
Fluttershy turned around to see Twilight and Spike running towards her. She smiled. "Oh hello, Twilight. Hello, Spike."  
Spike cocked his head. "You're looking happy today."  
Fluttershy would usually at this point hide away, but instead, she smiled more and pet Spike on the head. "Yes, I met someone new last night."  
Twilight’s face split into a wide smile. "Someone new? Were they nice? Are they here in town? Will we get to meet them? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Twilight stared at Fluttershy in anticipation, bouncing on the spot in excitement.  
Fluttershy laughed softly. "Yes, yes, yes, I don't know."  
Twilight stopped bouncing and spoke softly. "Oh, is there a reason?" 

Before anyone else could say anything, a cheerful voice interrupted them all. "Hello Fluttershy, I bid a good morning to you!"  
Everyone turned towards where the voice came from and Disco was running towards them happily. "Hello!" He waved as he ran. He tripped over his own hooves and rolled most of the rest of the way where he landed on his stomach in front of Twilight.  
Twilight chuckled "Hello there. You must be Fluttershy's new friend." She reached out a hoof to help Disco up.  
He was confused for a moment at the kindness and took it anyway. He stood up and smiled at her. "Hello, you must be Twilight. I've heard so much about you." He smiled.  
Twilight turned to Fluttershy and grinned. "Awww that's sweet." She turned back towards Disco. "And you are?"  
He dusted the dirt off his coat and struck a pose. "I am Disco!" He said happily as he showed her his flank proudly.  
"Disco?" She asked as though deep in thought.  
Fluttershy held her breath and so did Disco. Was he already going to be caught?  
"That is a wonderful name!" She finally blurts out. "It's nice to meet you Disco!" She said happily as she took his hoof to shake. "Are you in town for long?" She asked.  
"Not sure yet." He replied. "I am a traveler, though I am currently deciding on a place to settle. Meeting someone special might make the decision for me." He said happily as he quickly looked at Fluttershy. 

"Well well well..." Spike said loudly. "Sounds like someone is eyeing off our sweet Fluttershy." He looked at Disco with a smirk.  
"What, me?" Disco scoffed. "I just met the girl yesterday. I couldn't possibly like her after a single day, could I?" Disco rambled a bit. "I mean, I hardly know her! She is cute, yes but… I… I don't even know what her cutiemark means!"  
Fluttershy frowned a little at the fact that Disco was going a little overboard... But then again, she technically did just meet the Stallion the previous day.  
Disco noticed that Fluttershy appeared hurt and continued in a softer tone. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know her. I want to know her. She seems to be so... Unique."  
Fluttershy looked up at Disco with a smile and kicked the dirt beneath her hooves. "I would love to get to know you." She said softly.  
"EEEEK!" Twilight squealed as she shook Spike excitedly. "This is so cute I am going to lose it!" She yelled. "We'll leave you two alone." She said quickly as she grabbed Spike and teleported them both away.  
"Well, that was eventful," Disco said happily as he stared at the spot that Twilight and Spike were moments earlier. “I wonder how the others will react.” He whispered in amusement.


End file.
